ODIO A MIS NUEVOS PADRES
by jhanasasu
Summary: Naruto y sasuke llevaban un matrimonio feliz con sus seis hijos creciendo, pero dentro de esa felicidad, se guardaba un gran secreto. Todas las miradas venenosas y llenas de odio se concentraban en una joven adolecente de 15 años de cabello negro con re
1. PRIMER DIA DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Capitulo 1 primer día de entrenamiento.

En toda la noche no logro dormir, se encontraba confundida su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados había perdido a toda su familia sus hermanos y sus padres los habían asesinado a sangre fría, después de a ver vivido unos años en un mísero cuartucho en la zona mas peligrosa de esa ciudad, en la cual abundaban las drogas y justes de cuentas, lograba sobrevivir en ese mundo, unos sujetos se acercaron a ella diciendo que eran sus verdaderos padres algo que jamás les creyó, ahora se encontraba en ese lugar en donde todos la odiaban solo por seguir viviendo, los únicos que la hacían sentir ligeramente bien eran cuatro hombres sus nombres eran kakashi, iruka y sus padres naruto y sasuke. Después poso su mirada en porta retrato que tenía en su buro lo tomo con sus manos, analizaba cada detalle de las personas que se encontraban en ella.

¡hola!, buenos días- acerco sus labios y deposito un dulce beso sobre la imagen de esas personas, dibujo una tierna sonrisa las cuales no deja que nadie las viera solo sus seres queridos los yacían en esa foto. Pero un sonido la saco de esa paz que tenia en ese momento.

Toc toc toc (tocaban a su puerta)

Adelante – mientras se incorporaba de la cama y dejaba la foto en su lugar.

**Mis** padres te esperan a desayunar- un rubio de ojos azules y piel bronceada se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta por su tono de voz y su mirada era obvio que odiaba a la joven.

….- seencamino hacia donde se encontraba el rubio y salió de la habitación ignorando olímpicamente al rubio algo que hizo que la odiara mas.

Todos se encontraban en el comedor de la residencia Uchiha solo esperaban a dos de sus hijos a minato y jhana. Todos se encontraban muy animosos conversando hasta que vieron entrar a joven junto con minato el cual llevaba cara de pocos amigos, algo que preocupo a sus padres.

Buenos días – la chica se dirigió a todos los únicos que contestaron el saludo fueron sus padres con una sonrisa. Tomo asiento en su lugar en donde le correspondía, ella sentía la mirada penetrante de sus supuestos hermanos algo que realmente le molestaba, era en esos momentos que se arrepentía de haber tomado esa maldita decisión de ir a vivir con ellos.

Jhana, desde hoy comenzara tu entrenamiento como ninja, tu otto-san se encargara de tu entrenamiento – un rubio de piel canela con una sonrisa zurrona se dirigía hacia su hija.

Sabemos que tus padres adoptivos te enviaron a clases de artes marciales – un azabache con mirada penetrante la miro unos segundos- después del desayuno nos acompañaras para ver tu nivel de pelea.

…."¡diablos! ¿ahora que hago?, jamás fui a las dichosas clases siempre me dedique a bailar, bueno al menos se lucha callejera espero que me sirva de algo", - solo asintió con la cabeza.

Otto-san, ¿Por qué? a ella la vas a entrenar personalmente y nosotros no solo pocas veces lo haces, otto-chan- una niña de nos mas de 6 años, su cabello era negro corto hasta los hombros sus ojos negros como la noche, todo una uchiha miraba triste a sus padres.

Megumi, tu sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto siempre estamos con ustedes entrenando o jugando – el rubio acariciaba su cabecita, mientras la niña hacia un gracioso puchero.

Terminaron de desayunar todos y salieron de la residencia ,mientras se dirigían a la escuela para dejar a los mas pequeños, los aldeanos de la aldea saludaban gustosos a su hokage para luego dirigir su mirada a la chica que venia atrás de ellos los cuales lanzaban miradas de odio, para después hacer uno que otro comentario desagradable hacia ella, tanto el rubio como el azabache se dieron cuenta de la situación y lanzaron miradas fulminantes a todo aquel se atreviera hablar mal de su hija la cual caminaba como si nada escuchando su música con su ipod el cual era de procedencia extraña. Dejaron a los mas pequeños en la escuela.

Itachi cuida bien de tus hermanos- mientras el rubio besaba su mejilla para despedirlo era la viva imagen de su tio itachi solo que este tenia 10 años, para luego posar su mirada hacia un rubio de ojos azules revoltoso que no rebasaba la edad de 6 años – akira trata de no meterte en problemas quieres, no quiero que me manden hablar otra vez –el pequeño solo lo miro con ojos angelicales de yo no fui- megumi me saludas a iruka sensei – yuki da lo mejor de ti – una pequeña pelirroja su piel era blanca como la porcelana y el color de sus negros como la noche.

Niños como dijo su otto-chan quiero que lo obedezcan – besando en la frente a cada uno de sus hijos.

"si que estos dos no perdieron el tiempo en tener hijos, creo que nunca tomaron clases de reproducción humana ellos solitos quieren poblar esta aldea" – mirando como se despedían de sus hijos los cuales entraron con una sonrisa en sus rostros, para después desviar su mirada a otro lado ya que esa escena le recordaba su familia.

Flash back.

Niños vamos arriba que se hace tarde para ir a la escuela, vamos rápido que me quede dormida- rápidamente como un rayo baño vistió a los cuatro niños solo le quedaba peinar a las niñas lo único que hizo fue desenredar sus cabellos y ponerles una diadema en la cabeza y listo mientras su esposo les preparaba un licuado y unas tostadas para el camino ya que no tenían tiempo para sentarse a desayunar, los niños solo veían a sus padres correr de un lado a otro como locos mientras ellos tomaban su desayuno parados en la puerta en espera de sus padres, para los niños era una escena graciosa. Que se repetía todas las mañanas.

Vamos rápido, salgan y suban a auto- un hombre de unos 30 años de cabello azabache y ojos de verdes alto y muy atractivo se dirigía con sus hijos al automóvil negro último modelo- a ver déjenme ver, aldo ya, diego ya, jhana, ya y ¿donde esta alma?- mientras la buscaba en todas direcciones- ¿en don..? maldición como subió ahí?- se sorprendió al verla arriba de un árbol, se acerco cauteloso para no asustarla y no se cayera- hija que haces ahí ven vamos baja rápido- mientras estiraba sus manos para alcanzarla, pero la niña no obedecía.

No quieyo- haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos.

Vamos hija – U.U°

No-

Almita, hijita, por favor T.T, baja que se nos hace tarde.

No-

Hija de mi vida bajas inmediatamente de ahí o veras lo que es amar a dios en tierra ajena- la joven mujer tenia una aura asesina.

Si mamita ya voy o.O- bajaba rápidamente del árbol para meterse en el automóvil tan rápidamente que la envidiaría el propio rayo de amarillo de konoha.

Gracias mi amor *.* por eso te amo – besando a su esposa.

De nada cuando quieras.

Fin del flash back

Vamos jhana primero veré tu entrenamiento y después iré ala oficina.

Otto-san, otto-chan, yo me voy tengo entrenamiento con mi equipo, ya saben poco se pone akon-sensei cuando uno llega tarde-este ultimo era una mezcla de naruto y sasuke de unos 16 años besando a sus padres en la mejilla

Esta bien tenshi cuídate hijo- le decía el azabache.

Si, nos vemos minato – se despidió de su hermano ignorando totalmente a jhana.

Hnm- fue la respuesta del rubio.

Yo tan bien me retiro – decía minato.

Minato tu me ayudarás con el entrenamiento- le decía sasuke.

yo ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo además ella..- logro seguir hablando ya que sus padres lo vieron con ojos autoritario- ok U.U°-

"idiota" – lo decía internamente la chica.

Se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento.

Veamos primero comenzaremos con defensa personal, minato trata de no hacerle daño ya que jhana jamás a tenido ningún entrenamiento ninja.

Si otto-san "ojala no se ponga a llorar"

Sasuke, crees que sea buena idea que entrene con minato, tu sabes lo impulsivo que es U.U°

No te preocupes dobe estarán bien los dos-mientras veía como minato se acercaba a jhana.

Vamos, empieza en atacarme primero, bueno si puedes claro esta- haciendo presente el orgullo uchiha.

"este idiota me esta sacando de quisio", ja solo sabes ladrar pero no veo que muerdas – mientras dibujaba una sonrisa de superioridad.

Tu…- lanzando su primer golpe el cual esquivo jhana a duras penas en cual rozo su rostro,- "¿Cómo diablos esquivo este golpe?"- vaya veo que tienes buenos reflejos.

…."eso dolio aunque solo fue un roze me dolio, debo tener cuidado de no hablar demás" – ahora ella era quien lanzaba un golpe con su brazo con el puño cerrado el cual fue detenido con por la mano del rubio-

"te tengo idiota" agh- recibió un gran golpe en la parte baja el cual hizo que se doblara de dolor-

Creo que eso debió doler no crees teme o.O- el mismo protegía con sus manos su parte intima al ver ese duro golpe.

Eso creo O.O°-

Jaja, con un pequeño golpe te doblas "diablos creo que se me paso la mano U.U será mejor que vayan por hielos"- mientras retrocedía unos pasos para ver mejor la reacción del rubio.

que tipos de maestros tuviste, esos golpes no son de artes marciales. – aun se encontraba de rodillas tratando de pararse pero era inútil.

Pues ya ves mundos diferente pelas diferentes "ni eso yo me la creía pero en fin"-

Será mejor que dejemos un momento la pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, será mejor que nos enfoquemos en tu nivel de chakra – le decía el azabache mientras naruto se acercaba a su hijo caído.

¿estas bien?T.T creo que me dejaron sin nietos – mientras le extendía su mano para que su hijo se parara.

Otto-chan ya estoy mejor .- mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

Mmm..sasuke-sama ¿Qué es el chakra?- estaba realmente confundida.

¿Qué no sabes lo que es el chakra? Y ¿Por qué no me dices otto-san? T.T-

No sasuke –sama y es lo mínimo de mi parte.- cruzándose de brazos.

Ok. El chakra es….- el azabache daba toda una cátedra sobre el manejo del chakra pero cada minuto que pasaba una venita se le estaba formando cerca de sien.

"ja ese idiota todavía no se puede recuperar por algo era el tercer miembro mas fuerte de la banda de los guerreros", "¿Qué dijo?", - mientras veía como minato era ayudado por naruto a caminar hasta un árbol.

Jhana ¿podrías repetir lo que te acabo de decir? ¬.¬, " de todas las cosas buenas que tiene naruto tuvo que sacar su falta de concentración" – la veía fijamente a los ojos que hizo que la chica se pusiera como gelatina.

Eh?, perdón pero no entendí O.O, " si da miedo esa mirada" – se sobre salto.

Mmm.- cruzando sus brazos esperando otro tipo de respuesta.- ok, te lo diré de una forma en la que puedas entender, " hasta el dobe entendería"- resignándose que no seria tarea fácil entrenar a su hija.

ok, " oye me dijo tonta" Ò.Ó– iba a legar por el comentario pero al ver la cara- "no mejor me callo" – y así su otto-san le explica y le mostraba como controlar su chakra.

¿Pasa algo hijo?- el rubio se dirigía al menor.

Dime ¿Cómo otto-san y tu, pueden mirarla a la cara?- observa como su otto-san la entrenaba- ¿mi otto-san debe amarte demasiado para aceptar a esa bastar…? – no logro a completar esa última palabra ya que el rubio le dio una bofetada el cual dejo por unos segundos en shock a su hijo.

¡JAMAS!, ¡TE ATREVAS A DECIR ALGO ASI! – su semblante cambio radicalmente- ¡ELLA NO TIENE LA CULPA DE LO QUE PASO HAS ENTENDIDO!- poco a poco fue recuperando su semblante de calma.- minato ¡yo lo siento!, pero debes entender que ella no tiene la culpa de nada, solo es una víctima más.- tomando por los hombros a su hijo para que lo mirara ya que este tenia la cabeza agachada sus ojos azules los cuales estaban cubiertos por sus mechones.

Jamás nos pidas que la tratemos como si fuera nuestra hermana ni a mi ni a mis hermanos – el menor miraba con reproche a su otto-chan, el cual se fue de ese lugar dejando al rubio mayor con un semblante triste.

¿naruto? – el azabache había escuchado cada palabra de la discusión, el estaba de acuerdo con el rubio mayor respecto a su hija, la chica solo alcanzo a escuchar lo que el menor dijo ya que lo había gritado y la estaba señalando.

"je, je creo que no voy a durar mucho tiempo en este lugar" – su rostro era de tristeza, desde que había perdido su familia su vida era peor que una pesadilla hasta que ellos aparecieron y la sacaron del mismo infierno en el cual vivía y le daba miedo volver a ese mismo lugar, suspiro y retomo su entrenamiento fingiendo que no le habían dolido esas palabras .

Jhana, ¿estás bien? – el azabache se percato del estado animo de la chica.

Si – fue su palabra mas seca que haiga pronunciado.

Está bien, sigue entrenando ahora vuelvo- se dirigió a hacia su rubio el cual aun contemplaba el camino por donde se fue su hijo.

Sasuke – susurro bajito cuando sintió el abrazo de su esposo.

No te preocupes, ellos entenderán, en estos momentos debemos enfocarnos que ella sepa defenderse bien de sus enemigos. – los dos miraron a su hija como se enojaba ella misma por no poder manipular su chakra- en verdad ella es tu hija eso no se puede negar dobe- mientras atraía mas al rubio hacia el.

Teme- le sonreía mientras los dos acercaban cada vez mas sus labios para darse un dulce beso lleno de amor y de comprensión- debo irme si no sakura me golpeara – mientras se alejaba del azabache. – nos vemos jhana- se despedía con el brazo el alto de su hija.

Padre e hija estuvieron la mayor parte de la mañana y tarde entrenando sin avances, el azabache se percato que la menor estaba agotada así que decidieron descansar un rato para después ir se a su casa.

¿Por qué?- fueron unas simples llenas de tantos sentimientos las cuales sorprendieron al azabache.

Un rubio contemplaba el paisaje su mirada apuntaba un punto inexistente, a su mente llegaban imágenes de dolor y de felicidad era algo que ni el mismo comprendía pero agradeció internamente el apoyo de su azabache, su amor sin el estaría muerto junto con su hija.

Flash black.

Sasuke llegaba del parque había llevado a sus hijos minato y tenshi para distraerlos y no siguieran preocupándose por el estado de su otto-chan, el cual estaba sumido en una gran depresión los habitantes de la aldea estaban preocupados por su hokage jamás lo habían visto así pensaron que después de unos meses olvidaría aquel día el cual lo marco a el y su familia.

Naruto, ya llegamos- bajaba de sus hombros a tenshi el cual se había cansado de caminar.

Otto-chan, mira lo que te traje- un pequeño rubio no pasaba la edad de 4 años se dirigía hacia la habitación de su otto-chan- mira otto-….- las flores se deslizaban por sus manitas, su mente se puso el blanco al ver a su otto-chan en medio de un charco de sangre, al no escuchar la voz de su hijo el azabache se dirigió hacia su recamara para ver a su esposo lleno de sangre el cual corrió para ver su estado todavía respiraba, lo cargo entre sus brazos para llevarlo inmediatamente al hospital dejando a sus hijos a cargo de dos ambus.

¿ese ruido? – el llanto de un bebe lo despertó dirigió su mirada hacia donde se originaban el llanto - ¿Por qué sigues viva?, ¿Por qué seguimos vivos? – cerro los ojos para después quedarse dormido.

Fin del flash back.

Hokage-sama…..hokage-sama…..naruto – una mujer de cabello rosado de ojos verdes lo llamaba al no obtener respuesta se alarmo- naruto…- se acerco hacia el y lo miro, este sintió su mirada y reacciono con una sonrisa.

¡Sakura-chan!- la sorprendió con un abrazo su amiga comprendió de inmediato el abrazo y se lo correspondió, el rubio dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas, asi estuvieron varios minutos dejo que el rubio se desahogara en su hombro.

En el campo de entrenamiento dos figuras descansaban debajo de un árbol, la joven se encontraba dormida, el azabache se conmovió al ver la cara dulce y llena de paz que refleja la chica, se acerco hacia ella y deposito un tierno beso en su frente, la cual sonrió con tal contacto, el azabache la cargo tipo novia nupcial, para llevarla a la residencia, mientras caminaba la chica se acurruco mas en su pecho y la miro.

Papa, te extraño- había susurrado esa palabra entre seguido de unas cuantas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, sasuke al ver esa escena sintió un leve dolor en su corazón. La chica sentía un calor muy especial que la envolvía , era similar cuando su papa la abrazaba cuando estaba enferma mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna, era un calor que la protegía de todos aquellos que quisieran hacerle daño, no quería despertar quería siempre sentir ese calor paternal.


	2. UNA IMAGEN DICE MAS QUE MIL PALABRAS

Capitulo 2 UNA IMAGEN DECI MAS QUE MIL PALABRAS.

Había pasado un mes desde que comenzó su entrenamiento como ninja pero por mas que se esforzara no lograba controlar su chakra algo que la frustraba enormemente, hasta yuki las mas pequeña de los Uchiha lograba controlar su chakra la perfección hasta lograba subir a los arboles solo con sus plantas de sus pies, algo que sorprendió enormemente a jhana. La joven poco a poco fue ganándose a sus hermanas pequeñas, las cuales solo intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras ya que minato y tenshi no dejaban que se les acercara cuando esos dos estaban presentes las pobres niñas ni la miraban a los ojos por miedo de hacer enojar a sus hermanos mayores con su hermana.

Sasuke y minato se encontraban en una misión de tres semanas. Dejando al cargo del entrenamiento de jhana en manos de tenshi el cual no lo tomo muy bien que digamos. El solo la vigilaba mientras entrenaba y solo intercambian las palabras necesarias con ella haciendo el ambiente algo tenso. Pero hubo un pequeño accidente el cual cambiarían la opinión de tenshi sobre su hermana.

Estoy cansada, me voy a tomar cinco minutos – mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto.

Vaya no se como mi otto-chan tuvo una hija tan débil- burlándose de jhana.

No soy débil, solo soy un ser humano normal y no una manada de fenómenos que se la pasan brincando de árbol en árbol – haciendo un puchero.

Retira lo dicho – se acercaba hacia ella enojado rápidamente.

No, oblígame – retando cada vez mas al azabache de ojos azules.

Veras lo que te voy hac….- se escucho un fuerte golpe, tenshi se había tropezado con una pequeña piedra (vendita piedra) que dando arriba de jhana, sus miradas se cruzaron y las cuales se perdieron una con la otra.

´´Maldición ´´ ¿Por qué tenia que pasarme esto? – el azabache sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente se encontraba a centímetros de los labios de la menor sentía su respiración sobre su rostro, ese aroma tan delicioso era todo un afrodisiaco para él. - ¡por que tengo que recordar eso ahora?.

Flash back.

Naruto entraba a la residencia fue hacia la sala para ver a sus hijos pero se dio cuenta que solo se encontraba tenshi ahí.

Hola! Otto-chan – se levanto para recibir a su otto-chan.

Hola! Tenshi y tus hermanas- buscándolas con la mirada.

Megumi y yuki se encuentran bañando y ella no lo se, me supongo que en su cuarto – sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

Mmm..podrías ver si tus hermanas ya están terminando de bañarse para poder cenar, mientras preparo la cena – el azabache fue rápidamente en busca de sus hermanas, en la camino planeo asustarlas como era su costumbre así que sigilosamente abrió la puerta, y se acerco a hacia la tina en donde se encontraban las niñas contando cuando.

Buuu…o///O – cuando quedo a centímetros de la tina vio salir del agua a una joven de cabello negro con reflejos rojizos los cuales caían estratégicamente sobre sus senos el agua jugaba con las líneas de su cuerpo cuando caían hacia abajo. La cual tenía los ojos cerrados y separaba su mano de su nariz ya que estaban jugando quien aguantaba más la respiración debajo del agua.

¿Qué fue ese ruido? – cuando la chica abrió los ojos no vio a nadie pero clarito escucho la voz de alguien más ahí.

¡POR KAMI-SAMA! O///O- su corazón se acelero rápidamente esa imagen está pasando una y otra vez en su mente.

Tenshi ¿te sientes bien? – se acerco hacia su hijo el cual estaba totalmente ruborizado y perdido en otro mundo.

Eh?, n..no me pasa….nada….me voy a mi habitación – el azabache salió casi corriendo a su cuarto dejando a un rubio con cara de what?

Fin del flash back.

"que le sucede, pesa demasiado" – la chica se movió para quitarse de encima a su hermano, lo que provoco que este juntara mas su cuerpos y un leve rosé se hizo presente en su labios – "que diablos me esta, besando o.O" – se quedo analizando la situación por unos segundos.

" por kami-sama , no lo resisto mas" – cuando sintió que su hermana se movía para liberarse el aprovecho para acercar mas sus cuerpos para depositar un beso sobre sus labios, jhana quiso reclamar algo pero cuando vio sus labios separarse mas el aprovecho para depositarle otro beso mucho mas profundo y posesivo jhana no correspondió el beso, tenshi rompió el aquel contacto el cual no fue correspondido lo que hizo frustrarse se levanto y se fue de ese lugar dejando confundida a la menor la cual solo se quedo acostada pensando en lo ocurrido.

Pasaron los días tenshi actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado ese día, sin en cambio jhana no quería por ningún , motivo estar a solas con su hermano, tenia miedo de cometer alguna tontería o algo peor, siempre evitaba verlo a los ojos algo que no el azabache. La joven estaba aburrida de estar en esa enorme casa y decidió ir a caminar, recorría las calles de la aldea y para no escuchar ningún comentario sobre su persona se coloco sus audífonos y comenzó a escuchar su música.

Cuando dio vuelta a una esquina vio como Iruka-sensei sonrojado de una librería algo que hizo preguntarse la chica del por que de su sonrojó hasta que visualizo el motivo y ese era que kakashi-sensei salía con un libro nuevo, Iruka la vio y se acerco para saludarla.

Jhana-kun, - la saludo con su sonrisa amable.

Hola Iruka-sensei, kakashi-sensei- haciendo una leve reverencia algo que le habían enseñado sus padres.

Yo, jhana-kun – sonriendo con su ojito feliz

Vienes sola? – iruka buscaba con la mirada a naruto o sasuke.

No, vengo sola, estaba aburrida, así que salí para caminar un rato, pero también quiero comprar un libro.- dirigiendo su vista hacia la librería.

En ese lugar puedes encontrar maravillosos libros- señalando su libro felizmente.

Bueno nos vemos jhana-kun no te quitamos mas el tiempo- mientras se llevaba arrastrando a su koi, un iruka sonrojado por el comentario del otro.

Si ya lo creo, ¬.¬´- alanzado su mano para despedirlos, para después dirigirse ala librería, las miradas se concentraron hacia ella la cual las ignoro, vio diferentes libros y los analizo para ver cual compraba, escogió uno y se dirigió hacia el vendedor. – buenos días, me llevare este libro- sonriéndole amablemente estirándole el libro para que lo tomara.

No vendemos nuestros libros a personas como tu – el cual alzo su voz para que todos voltearan a ver a la chica para humillarla y empezaron a surgir varios comentarios desagradables hacia la joven, la cual miro al vendedor con rencor, se sentía humillada y herida una vez más, sintió como sus ojos se cristalizaban y sentí como un nudo se le hacía en su garganta bajo la cabeza para que vieran sus ojos los cuales los tapaba sus mechones negros cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al escuchar esa voz se sorprendió.

¿a que tipo de persona se refiere? – era tenshi el cual había visto toda la escena ya que él estaba entrando a la librería cuando escucho todo y se sintió furioso al ver como jhana se ponía triste.

Yo….- el vendedor se sentía nervioso.

Por favor queremos comprar ese libro y para otra ocasión absténgase de hacer ese tipo de comentario ya que mis padres no actuaran de la misma manera como yo lo hago.- su mirada era de odio.

Si perdone tenshi-san. –le entregaba el libro, lo recibió y salieron de la librería el tenia tomado de la mano de jhana la cual mantenía su mirada sobre el suelo, caminaron hacia su casa media hora después llegaron a su destino.

Gracias- lo dijo en voz bajita, tomo el libro y entro a la casa dejando a un azabache de ojos azules con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En la oficina del hokage se veía a un rubio y un hombre vestido con un leotardo verde con cejas de azotador.

Naruto-san, me mandaste a hablar – rock lee tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que estaban enfrente del escritorio del hokage.

Si, lee-kun, necesito que me hagas un favor- con una sonrisa zurrona.

Tu sabes muy bien que puedes contar conmigo – con sonrisa Colgate.

Quiero que entrenes a jhana en tajutsu, ya que ella no puede controlar su chakra T.T- un aura depresiva lo rodeaba.

Claro que si, ahora que ella esta en la edad de la juventud *.* sería algo cruel que no estuviera al nivel de sus amigos recuerdo esos momentos T.T, así que voy a dar todo lo que tengo para que se convierta en una gran ninja como su otto-chan – mientras alzaba su puño en todo lo alto.

Gracias lee *.* - al igual que lee alzaba su puño.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente una joven de cabello negro con reflejos rojos se dirigía muy enojada a la oficina de su otto-chan.

"en que diablos pensaba mi otto-chan, ponerme a ese loco como mi sensei, casi me mata al querer que haga 300 lagartijas y 200 sentadillas" – estaba furiosa algunos comentaron que hasta llamas en sus ojos se le podía ver.

Mientras en la oficina del hokage un rubio firmaba una pila de hojas al verlas solo suspiraba.

Un suspiro mas y se te ira el alma – el rubio dirigió su mirada en donde provenía esa voz.

¡sasuke! – grito el rubio emocionado para dirigirse abrazar a su koi, el cual se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta.

Te extrañe – cuando vio más cerca al rubio en un movimiento rápido cerró la puerta para continuación tomar por la cintura a su rubio sus rostro se acercaron mas hasta que sus labios se rosaran naruto abrió un poco su boca lo que aprovecho el azabache para besarlo el cual introducía su lengua recorriendo cada milímetro de la cavidad del rubio, mientras sus manos bajaban lentamente hasta las nalgas acariciándolas con gran maestría, haciendo que le menor gimiera bajito algo que puso a mil al mayor.

Haaa..sa..suke… aquí no- entre gemidos le pedía a su koi parar – recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez que lo hicimos aquí – pero era inútil rechazar aquel cuerpo que lo enloquecía.

Shhhh. – puso un dedo en los labios del rubio para que no digiera otra palabra.-No te preocupes coloque un jutsu en la puerta nadie podrá abrirla ni siquiera sakura con su fuerza. – se llevo a su rubio al escritorio y lo coloco arriba mientras en se acomodaba entre las piernas del rubio, las acaricias se intensificaban cada vez mas provocando mas gemidos.

Pe…haaaa…ro recuerda…que – el rubio comenzó a recordar aquel dia.

Flash back.

Te vez muy bien sentado atrás de ese escritorio dobe – un azabache entraba a la oficina cerrando la puerta.

no me digas dobe e teme, y dime a que ha…- sus labios fueron apresados por los del otro.

No quieres estrenas tu oficina como es debido- sus palabras sonaron tan pervertidas que ocasiono que el rubio se le subieran los colores a su rostro.

¿Qué haces?, no aquí no espera puede entrar algu…..haaaaa, por kami-sama, saaa…su..ke, esper…haaaa- el azabache se encontraba arrodillado en frente del rubio, acariciando su intimidad para después sacarle los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, coloco su lengua en la punta del pene para después lamer lo de arriba hacia abajo- sasuke haaaa, si me lo vas a mamar hazlo de una vez- el rubio enrojeció mas al decir esas palabras lo que provoco que el azabache sonriera abiertamente, le gusta provocar a su rubio de sobremanera.

Si eso es lo que quieres- con su voz sexual y mirándolo con lujuria se metió el pene erecto del rubio le daba pequeños mordiscos provocando que el rubio diera un gran gemido.

Haaaaaaaaaa, sasuke, mas hazlo mas rápido – rubio tenia sus manos sobre la cabeza del azabache marcando el ritmo y cuando se iba correr el azabache detuvo toda acción provocando una pequeña frustración el enrubio mientras baja su cierre del pantalón sacando su miembro también ya erecto.

No crees que te voy a dejar disfrutar tu solo verdad- tomo al rubio por los brazos para pararlo y el sentarse en la silla y con un dedo le indico al rubio que se sentara arriba de el, el menor se coloco arriba del mayor el cual le dio tres dedos al rubio para que los lamiera este no dudo ningún segundo los lamio con lujuria al sentir que era suficiente los saco de su boca y guio la mano del azabache por su entrada haciendo que este metiera los tres dedos al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo al mayor.

¡naruto! – se encontraba un poco nervioso al ver la cara de dolor del rubio.

Onegai sasuke no pares- el cual movía poco a poco sus caderas provocando al azabache.

Hnm..- este miro a los ojos del rubio eran dos mares, movió sus dedos dilatando la entrada del rubio para después sacarlos el rubio al sentir que el retiraba sus dedos tomo el pene erecto del mayor se fue embistiendo el poco a poco probando un gemido del mayor.

Haaaaaa naruto haaaa me vuelves loco – su cabeza se encontraba recargada en el respaldo de la silla mientras el rubio comenzaba con vaivén los dos se encontraban tan excitados.

Hokage-sama, aquí esta ……o.O – iruka se encontraba entrando a la oficina seguido de gaara y sai.

Naruto! *¬*- sai.

o///O- gaara

……-

....., haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, te lo dije maldito teme- apartándose rápidamente del azabache para taparse sus intimidades, después que se fuera el gaara conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no asesinar a sai el cual aun tenia esa maldita cara de pervertido y quería hacerlo mismo en la oficina del kage. Iruka como todo un sensei regaño a sus dos ex alumnos que no hicieran esas cosas en la oficina o al menos colocaran bien el seguro de la puerta.

Fin del flash back.


	3. TE DESEO ¿SUEÑO O REALIDAD?

Capitulo 3 TE DESEO ¿SUEÑO O REALIDAD?

Mas, rápido sa…su…ke mas mmm- el rubio se encontraba acostado en el gran escritorio con sus piernas rodeaba las caderas del azabache para lograr más profundizar sus bocas se unieron en un beso pasional.

Ahhhhh…na..ru…to….me vuelves loco – con voz ronca y sexi pronunciaba el nombre de su rubio el cual lo volvía loco sus embestidas empezaron aumentar rápidamente tomo el pene de su koi y lo comenzó a masturbar con gran maestría para volver loco a su rubio.

En los pasillos de la torre se veía una pelinegra más furiosa por los recuerdos de su nuevo sensei.

¿Quién demonios sería tan estúpido para ponerse esa ropa?, definitivamente esta loco - sobándose la cien al imaginarse con esa ropa verde.. como si la ropa te volviera más fuerte, loco, en definitiva debo hablar claramente con mi otto-chan, ¡¿eh?! ¿dije otto-chan?- se acercaba cada vez más a la puerta tomo la perilla y noto algo extraño en ella lo cual hizo pensar que deberían repararla y sin mas….

AAAAAHHHHHHH- los dos amantes llegaban al orgasmo gritando al mismo tiempo los nombres de cada uno.

Naruto-sama, perdón pero toq…..o.O , O///O – jhana había entrado ala oficina sin ningún problema tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió a un rubio sentado sobre un azabache arriba de su escritorio los cuales estaban desnudos los cuales voltearon al mismo tiempo al escuchar la voz femenina

…

….

…., ¡AAHHH, MIS OJOS, ME EH QUEDADO CIEGA, MIS OJOS ¡ ¡AAAAHHHHH! – salió corriendo de la oficina trataba de olvidar esas imagines sus padres estaban desnudos y teniendo sexo. Corrió y siguió corriendo con la cara más roja que un jitomate.

Mientras en la oficina un rubio le reclamaba a su koi por ser tan descuidado.

¡SASUKE! NO DIJISTE QUE PUSISTE UN JUTSU PARA QUE NADIE ENTRARA, ¡MENTIROSO! Ahora nuestra pequeña estará traumada de por vida y todo por tu culpa.

… - el azabache estaba un lado de la puerta observando cómo logro abrir la puerta sin deshacer el jutsu sin ni siquiera utilizar chakra el rubio al ver a su koi concentrado se acerco a él.

¿Cómo lo hizo? el jutsu está intacto observo la puerta detenidamente y no encontró nada raro en ella. Su piel se erizo del solo pensar que ella era, ni siquiera podría decirlo o pensarlo, no quería aceptar esa realidad.

Naruto será mejor que hablemos con ella lo más antes posible antes que sea demasiado tarde.- el mayor observo detenidamente a su rubio sabía bien lo que estaba pensando, tampoco quería aceptar esa realidad.

Entonces el informe que nos mando gaara era verdad, ¿Qué aremos sasuke? No quiero que le hagan daño, no quiero que pase por lo mismo que yo sufrí no quiero- el rubio dejo caer varias lagrimas, el azabache lo atrajo a su pecho para confortarlo.

Jhana se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea sin darse cuenta había corrido hacia esa dirección, su mente la estaba traicionando de nuevo empezó a recordar esas imágenes.

Ahora que are no podre verlos a la cara por un tiempo o sería mejor el resto de mi vida, dios por me castigas de esa manera ahora no podre reclamarle nada a mi otto-chan sin que las imágenes recorran mi mente. – la chica ya se encontraba algo más calmada se estaba recargada en un árbol.

Pero a decir verdad ellos si tienen mucha suerte n//n- recordando su desnudes ya que les vio todo al decir todo fue en particular una zona muy bien proporcionada. - ¡DIOS! En que estoy pensando, será mejor que no vea a kakashi –sensei un tiempo ya que se me esta pegando lo pervertido. ¬¬

(mocosa, deja de pensar tonterías y deberías fijarte más en las cosas que haces)- era el demonio que tenía en su interior.

Vaya hasta que te dignas en hablarme desde aquella vez.- la cara de jhana cambio drásticamente a una seria.

(No me jodas mocosa, pero deberías tener cuidado en controlar tu poder, no crees que no se darán cuenta de cómo evadiste ese jutsu sin ningún problema) – el kyuubi estaba mas serio de costumbre desde que descubrió el poder que guardaba la chica él se encargo de sellar su chakra para evitar que se volviera mas fuerte ya que la conocía bien y bajo esa mascara de inocencia yacía el peor de los demonios ni el kyuubi se podía comparar con ella.

En verdad eres un fastidio, además nadie podría seguirme hasta aquí, al no ser que resuciten que es algo imposible ya que sus cuerpos fueron parcialmente destrozados- al decir las últimas palabras sonrió con malicia, lo cual molesto al kyuubi.

En la urbe más grande y poderosa del mundo humano la gente se dirigía hacia sus trabajos era un día monótono para las personas sin saber que en unos de los edificios que adornaban la gran manzana, había una reunión muy importante el cual yacía el futuro del mundo shinobi y el humano.

Entonces la encontraron- un hombre fornido de cabello castaño quebrado, sus ojos eran de color miel, piel bronceada, alto, se encontraba sentado atrás de su gran escritorio en frente de el se encontraban dos hombres de edad mediana y joven de unos 18 años aproximadamente.

Si, desde hace mas de 5 meses esta viviendo en el mundo shinobi – un hombre de cabellos rojizos de piel pálida, sus ojos eran negros como la oscuridad tenia la mirada de un demonio.

Eso quiere decir que se encuentra con su otto-chan, huh, vaya así que lo volveré a ver después de todo – sonriendo maléficamente. – pronto será su despertar, solo faltan algunos meses para que la luna roja haga su aparición, y como buen padre que soy tendré que estar al lado mi hija para guiarla – dirigió la mirada hacia el menor – quiero que te ganes la confianza de mi hija y la traigas ante mi has entendido" y al fin podre conquistar los dos mundos".- el menor solo asintió y sus pensamientos se fueron hacia cierto rubio ninja .

Jhana se encontraba en un gran dilema.

Veamos si le pido asilo político a sakura por unos días mientras encuentro valor para poder verlos a la cara otra vez, pero significaría que tendría que ver a su esposo loco, en su mente ve imágenes de lee dándole un discurso sobre la llama de la vida y juventud sin contar con su hija obsesionada con minato, minato esto, minato el otro, minato es tan kyaaaaa, ¬¬°, olvídalo mejor pienso en otra opción, podría decirle a Iruka n.n, y así molestar un poco a kakashi, me encanta ver como cela a su koi *.*, pero no conozco a su hijo, pero si es hijo de iruka no debe haber ningún problema cierto n.n. asi que vamos a divertimos a costa de kakashi-sensei- n.n- se encaminaba hacia la casa de iruka cuando.

Agh, eso dolió ¿Quién demonios me puso el pie? – cayo a un lado de tenshi el cual se encontraba durmiendo, lo observo detenidamente miro sus labios entre abiertos los cuales susurraban unas palabras se acerco a el, para escuchar mas claro.

Jhana n.n- al pronunciar su nombre sonrió dando un leve gemidito .

o//O, se sonrojo al momento de escuchar su nombre y recordó el beso cuando escucho el gemido vio un bultito el cual se estaba formando ¬¬# en que demonios estas soñando maldito pervertido.

…- tenshi abrió sus ojos – u.u creo que todavía estoy soñando – la miro fijamente a los ojos lo que hizo que jhana se sonrojara mas – si es sueño no quiero despertar jamás eres lo más hermoso que eh visto en vida – tomándola por la cintura y acercarla mas a él, jhana en un rápido movimiento se vio costada en el pasto, tenshi con sus piernas se paro las piernas de la menor mientras recorría su cuello con su lengua, y dejando una que otra marca.

No lo hagas – se sentía nerviosa, sabía lo que estaba mal pero su cuerpo no obedecía y se dejo llevar por aquellas acaricias que la hacían perder la cordura.- tenshi, yo…- no lograba razonar .

Jhana, te deseo…- pensando que un estaba en un sueño. Poco a poco fue desasiéndose de la ropa estorbosa con gran maestría, (claro, de tal palo tal astilla), se unieron entre besos y acaricias el mayor coloco las piernas de la menor en los hombros.

Espera, yo ….- jhana se encontraba nerviosa ya que esa era su primera vez.

No te preocupes yo te cuidare- poco a poco fue introduciendo su hombría dentro de la menor provocando un gran dolor en ella, la cual se aferro a la espalda de su amante, solo se escuchaban los gemidos de placer, el mayor acariciaba con ternura el rostro de la joven para después depositar un beso tierno en sus labios, pasaron los minutos y los dos terminaron en un orgasmo, tenshi callo rendido a un lado de jhana, se acerco a ella y la abrazo poco tiempo después los dos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Creo que te quiero- jhana acariciaba el rostro del mayor mientras dormía le dio un casto beso en una de sus mejillas el cual despertó y la miro fijamente su cara no era la de antes si no una de preocupación.

Jhana…yo..lo siento…esto jamás paso.- se vistió rápidamente dejando a una chica desnuda y confundida.

…. – tomo su ropa fue vistiéndose, sentía mucho dolor en su pecho, dio unos cuantos pasos - ¡¡IMBECIL!!, ¿Por qué?, si tanto me odia, pero jamás debiste lastimarme así, yo en verdad te quiero- callo una gota de agua en su rostro, comenzaba a llover, sus lagrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia se dejo caer de rodillas, en verdad se sentía herida, frágil, solo por culpa de ese imbécil.


	4. ¿KYUUBI?

Capitulo 5 ¿KYUUBI?

En la residencia uchiha dos padres amorosos se encontraban jugando con sus hijos.

Itachi, no utilices tu sharingan, otto-san esta haciendo trampa otra vez- haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Itachi juega bien – le hablaba su otto-chan.

….ok- cruzando los brazos.

La noche callo y no había señales de jhana en ningún lado lo cual preocupo a sus padres. Pasaron las horas y la noche fue avanzando mas, un rubio que se encontraba desesperado, junto con sasuke fueron en su búsqueda, mientras saltaban de techo en techo en su búsqueda sintieron un chakra conocido y fueron a su encuentro cuando llegaban a su destino los dos ninjas se miraron a los ojos. llegaron a su destino el valle sin fin, viejos recuerdos vinieron a su mente . Recorrieron con la mirada en lugar no vieron a nadie pero sentían muy cerca de ahí ese chakra entre la oscuridad se percataron que una sombra se movía con agilada hacia ellos hasta posesionarse enfrente de ellos.

¿ Kyuubi? – observaba fijamente la figura que se encontraba en frente de el.

Vaya mocoso, no pensé que te dieras cuenta rápidamente – se burlaba el demonio, mientras salía de las sombras, jhana no habia cambiado su apariencia solo su voz y su chakra.

¿qué es lo que quieres maldito demonio? – el azabache bufo molesto.

Vaya carácter no has cambiado nada Uchiha, pero no quiero hablar contigo, si no con el padre de la mocosa – sus palabras eran venenosas para el azabache.

Deja de utilizar el cuerpo de mi hija para tu beneficio- el rubio se acerco mas al demonio hasta que dar en frente de él- ¿Qué quieres de una vez dilo? – molesto.

Huh, la verdad debes estar agradecido conmigo después de todo yo la salve cuando **tu estabas a punto de matarla** lo recuerdas o es que se te olvido ese pequeño detalle- su mirada era de superioridad cuando vio como el rubio casi se caía de la impresión por esas palabras.

¡CALLATE! – el azabache se acerco con un puño en alto pero se detuvo al saber que ese era el cuerpo de jhana.

Huh, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me golpeas? , no te preocupes la mocosa esta acostumbrada a este tipo de acaricias- camino hasta la orilla del rio en ella vio reflejada la luna y subió su mirada hacia ella.

Dentro de poco será su despertar, y créanme que no será nada bueno, yo conozco su poder y ninguno de los dos son rivales para ella si no quieren que la oscuridad se posesione de su corazón será mejor que sean sinceros con ella además ustedes no son los únicos que esconden secretos, ya que esa mocosa tiene sus propios secretos y digamos que no son muy sanos- sin despegar la mirada de la luna.

¿Qué quieres decir?- el rubio salía de su trance.

Eh visto como la gente la trata por ser lo que es y no por llevarme dentro de ella, desde que murieron sus padres adoptivos la han estado cazando para matarla o hacerla su mascota, algo que saben hacer cierto clan – mirando con rabia al azabache ya que le recordaba a mandara uchiha y tenshi.- y digamos que alguien ya se a dueño de ella pero pobre no sabe que se enfrentará con el demonio mas grande de todos, bueno ustedes vieron los resultados o me equivoco. – ahora posando su mirada a los ninjas los cuales se quedaron congelados al recordar esas imágenes.

Flash back.

Por aquí siento su presencia – un rubio de unos 30 años aproximadamente corría por los pasillos de una bodega abandona junto a el iba otro hombre de cabello azabache entre mas se acercaban se escuchaban los gritos de ayuda de una niña, en unos segundos todo quedo en silencio aterrador los nervios del rubio lo estaban atraicionando, ahora lo que se escuchaban eran los gritos de dolor y terror de unos hombres.

Hasta el fondo de la bodega se encontraban cinco hombres los cuales tenían amarrada a una niña de unos 13 años, uno de ellos acariciaba el cuerpo de la menor mientras otro se devoraba su boca su mano iba recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su parte baja de la pequeña.

POR FAVOR….NO….ME LASTIMEN….- entre sollozos de la pequeña suplicaba para que ese infierno se acabase.

Pero que dices, si todos nos estamos divirtiendo, mi pequeña – le susurraba en el oído para después morderlo.

¡AAHHH!, NO POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAN! NO QUIERO- mas lagrimas salían de sus orbes color miel, sintió como una mano recorría todo su cuerpo para después posesionarse entre sus piernas para acariciar su parte baja – DIJE QUE NO QUIERO – su semblante cambio a uno amenazador.

Vaya fierecilla que nos encontramos, pero con unos cuantos golpes podremos domarla Uno de los hombres la golpeo en el rostro.

Huh….- los miro con odio y se abalanzo sobre el hombre que la había golpeando de sus manos salieron unas garras las cuales destrozo la garganta del hombre- perdón decías algo – acercando se a él, hombre temblaba de miedo alzo una su mano y con sus manos comenzó a desgarrar su estomago la sangre comenzó a hacer efecto en la niña de solo olerla la volvía mas violenta. Los otros hombres huyeron cuando vieron tal escena grotesca- ¿Qué pasa no querían jugar conmigo? Pues vamos a jugar – los fue cazando uno a uno destrozando sus cuerpos a unos les arrancaba los brazos, las piernas, le estaba gustando desmembrar a esos hombres escuchar sus gritos de dolor y sus suplicas eran música para sus oídos.

Aquí es – el rubio entro al lugar en donde se habían escuchado los gritos, los rostros de los dos ninjas experimentados estaban pálidos al ver tal escena en la cual se veía a una pequeña niña de 13 años destrozando a esos cuerpos sin vida mientras cantaba una canción estaba llena de sangre en todo su cuerpo, ella sintió la presencia de los hombres los miro y llevo uno de sus dedos hacia su boca el cual estaba lleno de sangre y lo chupo juguetonamente para después desaparecer de su vista en unos segundos dejando en sock aquellos ninjas.

Fin del flash back.

esa vez quise evitar tal masacre pero fue inútil su poder es superior al mío, ella es la que me mantiene vivo, para no quedarse sola en este mundo, que ironía no creen, pero bueno ya les dije lo que quería nos vemos tortolitos. – al acabar decir esas palabras desapareció su chakra dejando caer el cuerpo inerte de jhana. Naruto se acerco a ella y la abrazo posesivamente, para después llevarla a casa. Entraron a la residencia el rostro de la chica reflejaba una gran tristeza.

Perdóname, por favor, perdóname- saliendo de la habitación de la menor.

…..si sigues tomando mi cuerpo de esta manera me veré en la necesidad de destruirte – abrió los ojos para mirar al techo de la habitación.

(ahora que sabes que tu propio padre te quiso matar que vas hacer?)- entre risas decía esas palabras.- (en verdad eres estúpida dejarte utilizar por un uchiha de esa manera, solo espero que no te coloque una cadena, jajaaj) – en verdad el kyuubi se divertía.

…. Déjame en paz maldito zorro – cerrando sus ojos nuevamente para dormir. Ninguno de los hablo pero jhana tenia la necesidad de sacar su frustración de alguna manera.

Amanecía en los límites de la frontera del país de la lluvia y el país de la luna, un grupo de emergencia atendía a un grupo de ambus, los cuales estaban moribundos.

Amekage-sama todos los heridos han fallecido. – un ninja medico se encontraba en la oficina del amekage.

¡¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE ELLOS ERAN MIS MEJORES NINJAS!!, nadie podría con ellos, deben tener el mismo nivel de un kage para haberlos matado todos, ¡QUIERO QUE INVESTIGUEN QUIEN CAUSO TODO ESTO ¡ y como encontraron los cuerpos algo en particular. – el amekage era un hombre de 28 años aproximadamente de tez morena y sus color verde alto y fornido.

…amekage-sama esto es difícil de explicar es como si se tratase de un animal desgarro todos los cuerpos, me temo que jugo con ellos. –

¿Qué un animal? Eso es imposible ningún animal aria eso y menos con el nivel de mis ninjas, al ser que sea.- el hombre solo pensó en una posibilidad.- vayan hacer los que les dije

Si . amekage-sama – el hombre se retiro del lugar.

Si Koshiro-sama – el hombre se marcho


End file.
